Listen to One Story
by nikorudied
Summary: Just when things seem to go perfectly smooth between them, Byakuya discovers an old story dated years before he was born. "Who are you really, Kuchiki Rukia?" Byakuya whispered in her ear, holding her tightly for fear of losing her. Before the dreaded word slip from her lips, he cut her off. "Don't say it. It doesn't matter now." May tears flood
1. Chapter 0

_Listen, listen if you can  
____Believe in what your heart tells you  
____In the weighty tears that break you  
____Let me see your face one last time_

___One last time_

(english translated lyrics of 'Listen to One Story' duet by Fumiko Orikasa(voice of K. Rukia) and Ryotaro Okiayu(voice of K. Byakuya) in the album Bleach Beat)  
no copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 0**

The stars were outshoned by the full moon that night. A certain raven haired shinigami found herself lying on a futon again. She looked on her left wherein rests a vacant cushion. She reached for it only to find it still warm to the touch.

"Nii-sama." she mumbled, knowing too well who had stayed as she slept.

She pulled herself up into a seating position and surveyed the room. The door was left open and from where she sat, the lush Kuchiki garden can be viewed as it bathe under the moonlight. The sakura trees are in full bloom and night breeze blew some of the early blooms to her bedside.

It has been a while since she got to do nothing but rest and she can't help but take in everything around her even the glistening appearance of the pond waters.

She took a pink petal into the palm of her hand. She looked atit closely and watched it blown away and out to where her adoptive brother stood. She parted her lips to speak but her throat hurt and the cold was not helping.

"You've been out for two days." the man plainly said after noticing she has gained consciousness. He continued to stare at the sakura trees. There was a pause and the silent howling of the wind echoed in her ear.

"Oh." was the all the sound she could make.

There was a pause and the rustling of fabric was heard. Kuchiki Byakuya turned his head slightly to the side. For the longest time, their eyes met. Each stare with equal vigor. He never saw her eyes as dazzling as she now it reflected the night light.

"I am so confused." With the way she set her eyes on him, he was melting inside but he cannot let her know. He wondered at how a mortal such as she was given such brilliant eyes.

"What are you confused about?" he asked although he knew the answer to that.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked. Her question gave him an internal turmoil and it almost showed but he remained stoic.

She approached him, not breaking eye contact. As she closed the gap between them, her breath hitched, trapped in her throat. By simply being close to him takes her breath away. It was excitement mixed with fear.

Her hand felt cold as it found its way on his jaw. He stared at her mesmerizing eyes, captivated. He didn't push her away as she had imagined he would. _I_nstead, he placed his hand on hers. She smiled at him before she leaned on the warmth that was him, resting her head on his hard chest in sweet abandon.

He cannot avoid her anymore. He cannot avoid the feelings he had been trying to conceal all these years.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, breathing in the scent of fresh spring water that was her dark locks.

"Not when you're with me." she closed her eyes and continued to lean on him.

xxx

The inability of the late lady Hisana to produce an heir has weakened the trust of the people to the Kuchiki house. The elders feared that the great house would crumble unless an heir was determined. Seeing as there is no way he would marry if left on his own devices, the elders of the clan arranged dates for Byakuya but he didn't show interest in any of them. The elders started taking desperate measures.

_And Rukia? Doesn't she look like her?_

Ever since setting his eyes upon her, Byakuya had been afraid to form a sense of attachment to her. He kept on fooling himself that she's nothing but a living reminder of Hisana. At first, he thought of the emotions as crude infatuation. His mind were probably playing games on him, mocking him of such a perfect replacement Rukia. The void that was left by Hisana is for her to fill. The days passed, the feelings brewing in his person started to make an undesirable turn.

As the forbidden emotions dared to flood his heart, he struggled to conceal it. With his fine snobbery, he thought he might get away from the needless emotions. He thought that he might get away from her.

Everything was going as planned until Rukia found out the truth behind her adoption. She subconsciously warmed up to him and it then became harder for him to ignore her. She smiled at him more often, in attempts to get closer. The more she did, the more she became admirable and harder to resist.

One day, he unintentionally found her sketchbook.

The rabbit drawings were unmistakably hers. Every page was filled with silly drawings and on the center page was undoubtedly a rabbit version of him and Rukia. Between them was a heart which had 'forever' written on it.

He shut the sketchbook close, refused to absorb what he had just seen and finally decided to rid of it like nothing happened. Perhaps it meant a familial forever relationship. He fought the malice that had already stained his heart. Realizing someone was watching, he turned to see Rukia, fidgeting and a lot paler than usual.

"Nii-sama, I can explain."

_May I be forgiven for I fell in love with my sister's husband._

He studied her agitation and simply gazed. It took him a moment and when Rukia was to utter a word, it hit him.

They were after all man and woman, not related by blood or matrimony yet living under the same roof.

"It's not necessary." He turned his back on her, nonchalantly putting the sketchbook on her shaky hands. Rukia bowed her head even lower, afraid to meet his gaze.

"Forget those emotions directed towards your brother." _towards me_

_"Don't be foolish." It sounded as if he_ was more of convincing himself rather than actually scolding Rukia.

After the elders deliberated, they found Rukia eligible to be his bride. His heart felt like bursting. But he doesn't want to push her to it, that's why he avoided her without realizing its effect on Rukia.

She lost focus in battle, allowing the low class hollow to inflict a fatal blow. Byakuya thought he'd lost her forever.

xxx

"I thought you disliked me." Rukia told him.

"I can never dislike you." Byakuya answered.

The moment he held her into his arm was pure bliss. It's as if she was made to be enclosed in his embrace. Nothing else existed in the world but them. Finally but frighteningly so, everything was happening in his favor.

The next day, Kuchiki Rukia is to be wed and bear the Kuchiki name not as sister to Kuchiki Byakuya but as the lady of the Kuchiki house.

* * *

This one's boring I guess. Too 'flowery' if you ask me. I tend to dump too much description it turns into a crazy collage. and I have edited this, several times but I keep on missing errors so if you spot any, kindly tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kuchiki Byakuya is a man of simplicity and elegance. It was seen on the manner the wedding commenced. There were few invited guests which constituted some of the members of the Gotei 13 squads and some of Rukia's friends from the real world, including the Kurosakis.

The ceremony was simple and swift, done in the old traditional japanese way. With their fair white skin, they appeared like dolls in all its perfection. Their hearts felt like drowning in happiness, but they did not allow it to show that much. Despite that, everybody can tell by how their eyes gleamed.

As the bride and groom set off to bow after the last of the guests, Rukia can't help but grow nervous because tonight they shall be living in one roof not as brother and sister but as husband and wife. Tonight was a special night for the two of them. Tonight they would be-

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" he asked her. She has been acting quite strange. Byakuya even caught her spacing out one time while the priest was doing the wedding rites.

Byakuya's voice alone sent shivers down her spine. He placed his large hand on her forehead and she almost jumped away feeling a little shy after all.

Byakuya noticed how tensed she was and knew right away what was causing it. He let his hand slide down, his eyes followed as it stopped to cup her face. His eyes lingered on the rosy cheeks of his young bride. They were considerably flushed, knowing fully well the reason behind her blushing, he felt a tug on his heart.

"You are beautiful, Rukia." he managed to say aloud sounding reassuring.

He gently pulled her face to level his. She sees through half lid and he watched her bat her lashes until the violet gems that were her eyes were revealed for him to marvel. His misty grey irises were already fogged with the desire to claim the whole of her but he resolve to not act on it.

For now, he was happy that he can openly lover her.

He enclosed her shoulders with his lean arms. Rukia's eyes widdened at the sudden action. The warmth that is his body did not do any good in stabilizing her racing heart. It was frightening but in a good addictive way. She's afraid that she might not get use to this side of Byakuya but she cared less.

"You must be cold then. Your cheeks felt like ice." He remarked.

Rukia leaned closer burying her face into his cloth chest while she wrapped her arms around Byakuya's waist. Her lips curved into a little smile.

"Maybe I need some warming." she playfully said.

That night, the newly weds spend their first night staring at each other until they both fell asleep.

xxx

The next morning, Byakuya woke up later than the usual.

He poked the middle corners of his eye with a groan. He inhaled deeply and smelled the faint fragrance of spring water in the air. He looked at the side to find it empty. He hurriedly sat up to looked for her. He tossed the sheet, thinking she hid herself under the thick layers of blankets.

Not finding her there, he grabbed his robe and headed to search for her in the dining area. Perhaps, her tummy grumbled early in the morning. And behold, Kuchiki Rukia was indeed in the dining room. She was not eating, rather she was sorting the wedding presents, some of them had its wrappers torn.

"Byakuya-sama." She greeted her with a smile that challenged the morning daylight's brightness.

"I see you've not waited and opened most of them without me." he said as he approached her and sat beside her on the floor. "What have you gotten?"

"The Kurosakis gave us matching t-shirts. They call it couple shirts in the real world. Rangiku-san had managed to give me a more modest than expected set of nightgowns. Captain Ukitake gave pillow cases. He first thought of giving baby clothes but he that would really be too early." Rukia chuckled.

"Do you wish to have a baby?" Byakuya asked nonchalantly.

Rukia didn't know how to answer the question. She sat there still as Byakuya waited for her response. There was a pause as Rukia analyzed his question and formulated an appropriate answer.

"Of course but-" she bit her lip. Of course she does but that would mean doing it with him first and by simply thinking of it makes her shy away. She was thankful he was really considerate. She didn't feel obliged to do it and just enjoyed his being there the whole night.

"I understand." They locked eyes again. "I can wait until then." he moved closer and gave her a light peck on the nose.

Rukia's heart dared to jump out of her rib.

"Just so you know." He pinched her cheek lovingly. "I promise to be gentle." he said giving her a quick smirk.

He didn't mean to let her see but it was drawn on his face momentarily. And she swore she saw it. Byakuya's smirk brought her legs to mellow. And Byakuya felt younger just by teasing her.

The moment of pure sweetness seemed to go endless but then they both have shinigami duties to attend.

xxx

"So how was the first night? Was he good in bed?" asked a certain strawberry blonde lieutenant.

"Rangiku-san! You're so vulgar as always! Spare Kuchiki-san some privacy." Momo Hinamori chided.

Rukia sweat dropped. She has been dodging sex-related questions since that morning. She didn't expect that the girls would still be demanding of 'details' for the afternoon talk.

"Come on, Momo. It's not something to be shy about." Rangiku said, putting one arm on Rukia's shoulder.

"Yeah. I've been curious as to how Byakuya does in bed." At this, everyone turned their backs to a tanned woman with her violet hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"Yoruichi-san!" Rukia gasped surprised.

"Now Kuchiki, tell us how he was." She pushed on, poking her elbow at Rukia's side. Rukia was now red all over.

The women were busy squeezing answers from Rukia that they did not notice a captain approach.

"That's none of your business, Shihouin Yoruichi." Byakuya said while eyeing the tan woman.

"Tsk. Little Byakuya's all grown up, neh~" Yoruichi teased. "Care to play tag?"

"I have grown bored of that game decades ago. Quit it, Shihouin Yoruichi. Now if you'll excuse us." He grabbed Rukia's arm and disappeared in a flash of Shunpo.

Byakuya's flash steps were literally breath taking. The wind blew on her face but she refused to close her eyes. Byakuya felt her grasp tighten on his sleeve. She had done flash steps before and even excelled in it but Byakuya's expert steps were of no bounds comparable to hers, that she realized the level gap.

The moment they were on the ground once again, Byakuya had let go of her firm waist right away. And she wished for a second there that he'd linger to hold her there.

Captain Kuchiki had gone a long way when he noticed Rukia wasn't following. He looked back and gave her a puzzled look. She felt Byakuya staring at her and she looked back at him.

"Hold me like that again please, Byakuya-sama." she said aloud without thinking. Realization struck and she mentally slapped her self.

Byakuya rarely smiled but hearing such a request from her melted his stone heart that he cannot stop the sides of his lips to curve. He realized that she can be innocently dangerous if she chose to.

"That is something I cannot deny my wife."

Rukia swore she heard fireworks in her head. She must have looked incredibly red right now so she hid her face behind her hand and turned away.

"But-" he took a bold step towards her and took one hand way from her face. Rukia wasn't able to tear away from his gaze as he took her hand to rest limply in his.

"We have affairs needed attending." He said.

He lifted her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the back of her dainty fingers.

Rukia can only do nothing but to nod to that. The longer Byakuya held her hand, the more afraid she is that she'll appear like a teenager who just got her first kiss. She was terribly red right now.

The newlyweds entered the summoning hall where the elders usually meet and discuss matters concerning the noble house. That afternoon, Genrei requested for their attendance specifically.

"From what I see, everything's been well with the both of you?" he asked them while they bowed to him as a sign of respect.

Byakuya looked at his petite wife first before answering, "I have never thought I'd be happy again, grandfather."

The confirmation of that statement would be the young couple's light aura. No one in all of soul society could be as in love as this two. Ginrei moved his gaze from his grandson to his young wife who still has her head slightly bowed down.

"And has your wife served you well last night?" he asked.

Rukia felt scandalized but Byakuya made it first to answer.

"I don't see why that should be revealed." Byakuya said in the deep usual tone he always used when he was serious.

"I believe that the matter of importance now is to produce an heir. This marriage is bound to fail if the lady of this house fails to accomplish her sole purpose."

Old Ginrei was never mean to Rukia. And he wasn't being mean but was only reminding Byakuya the reason why this union had been permitted.

There was silence and neither side wanted to talk. The elder Kuchiki moved his leg so that his hand pressed on his knee, using his leg as leverage in standing to his feet.

Rukia suddenly straightened up and without much thinking declared, "I'll produce an heir. I might be inexperienced but I'll definitely do my best and be sure to please my hubby in bed!"

_Hubby_

Everyone was dumbstruck. Even The serious facade Byakuya always wore broke at that. For years, only a certain cat woman, who saw enjoyment in terrorizing him while he trained, was the sole reason he cannot put a proper expression.

Rukia looked at the mixed up reaction of her husband and felt ashamed ten folds over.

There was a light chuckle that was soon followed by a full blown laughter. Everyone searched as to where it came from and was surprised to find old Genrei holding his abdomen.

"Simply adorable", He said and continued laughing even after he had slid the door close.

His laughter resounded through the corridor as he made his way to dinner.

"I have never seen grandfather laugh like that." Byakuya thought to himself.

Dinner never felt as refreshing. The old Kuchiki had stopped laughing but a smile was left glued on his face. Byakuya's was back in default but occasionally grinned at the thought.

When all the events for the night have been attended to, Byakuya and Rukia like the rest, headed for bed.

But nothing happened that night and the nights that followed. The young couple was all but contented to be at each other's side as they slept. Although pressure has been enforced, both cared the least.

After all, something like that is best done unplanned.

* * *

are you dying of diabetes yet? i intentionally put all the sweets i can muster to find into a chapter. i wish you miss tasting the sweetness of it on the later chapters!

i'd also like to thank Cinnamon for bearing with me. I love you!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I think I am happy to where things are going. So I would like to take this little space to thank those who reviewed, faved and followed.

Aii_Sakuraii - nope. it's quite a story. and i am still thinking how they'll 'process' the baby  
Noctis Vee Caelum - I don't wish to scare you. I cannot guarantee you cry on the 'angst' of this but I HOPE YOU DO.  
velvetsins - I am glad you got the humor in this. I am not getting much feedback so... i was sulking. I would not know if readers were feeling what I want them to feel. *Sigh

here's a fast update! H-A-P-P-Y N-E-W Y-E-A-R to everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rukia was in the study room when she heard servants conversing.

"It has been weeks since they got married but hearsay lady Rukia remains untouched."

She see them cast their shadows on her sliding door as they passed by her room with their mindless chatter.

"What must be wrong?" the other asked.

"I don't know." answered the first.

"Maybe it's out of guilt. Lord Byakuya only sees nothing but lady Hisana in her." said the third.

Rukia felt daggers puncture her heart. She knows Byakuya married her as Rukia but her head tells her that the servants do have a point.

"Lady Rukia must have been nothing but a replacement."

"Poor girl", Agreed the third servant.

She sat there, contemplating at what she heard. Her hands shook despite how he tried to stabilized her grasp on the brush. Her report was a paper with smudges of ink, writing that were illegible.

Unknown to her, Ginrei Kuchiki who was at the opposite of the corridor intersection, knew she was behind the shut door.

"Rukia." he called. "Could you accompany me for a walk?"

xxx

Meanwhile, the captain of the second squad was tiring herself in training.

"Captain! Let's stop here for now. It's been a week!" complained Omeada, Sui Feng's lieutenant.

Sui Feng pretended not to hear and continued her training. She knocked off another wood dummy. It was her 67th for the day. While she wiped off sweat from her forehead, a member from the executive militia appeared in a bowing stance.

"Captain, here's the information you've asked." he said while handing her an envelope. She took it and read the contents before dismissing them.

"What's that, captain?" Omeada asked.

"Information on some Rukongai trash." she told him, crumpling the paper in her hand.

xxx

It was still the middle of the morning but the heat was already scorching to the skin.

The elder Kuchiki fancied sitting under the shade of the cherry tree and watch the koi fish swim. When Byakuya was just a little boy, he never fails to accompany the elder Kuchiki after he trained.

"What is it that you want to talk about, lord Ginrei." She asked.

"Don't stop feeding the koi fish, my child!" he told her. "Fill them up or they'll jump out of the water."

Rukia did as told and tossed more feed on the water.

Ginrei watched her closely and said, "When couples marry, they don't necessarily consummate their marriage right away." Rukia listened as she continued to toss feed on the fish.

"Byakuya may seem to know nothing but dedicate his time to do his duties but in actuality, he dislike showing concern."

She watched the feed land on the water until it sank under the surface.

"Lord Ginrei, I don't understand what you mean." Rukia said, putting the basket of feeds away.

"My child, Byakuya has no need of replacements. He knows that better than I do." Rukia opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. Old Ginrei stood and dusted of his pants.

"Come child, I have something for you." he told Rukia who followed after him.

xxx

There are four major noble clans in Soul Society. Each was entrusted with power and responsibility. The Kuchiki clan was given the responsibility of recording history. No wonder that the largest and oldest records are kept within the Kuchiki library. It is in this library that Byakuya spent his time whenever he's not with his squad.

This afternoon, he went to visit a section of the library where family records were kept. He wanted to be reminded of his father and mother who both perished in battle. In two days, a gathering will be held to commemorate his parents' death anniversary.

As he walked alongside a shell of dusty albums, his eyes followed his finger as it traveled from one book spine to the next. Seeing one that got his interest, he pulled it out and with it, a piece of paper slipped. It landed on the wooden floor. He picked it up and found that it was a photograph of a woman who he has never seen before. He had grandmothers, aunts, cousins and nieces and he was sure that the woman in the picture is not among them.

He looked at the back of the picture for some sort of clue and found nothing. Byakuya became suspicious. Someone must have a reason for putting it in here. But who could that be? Servants are not allowed to enter the library so it must be another Kuchiki. He was pulled out of his train of thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching.

Byakuya took his stance but was relieved to find Rukia.

"I thought I might find you here." she said while placing the tray of tea on the reading desk.

He looked at his wife from head to toe as if asking what she was wearing. Rukia noticed the look Byakuya was giving her.

"Lord Ginrei told me to wear it tonight." she explained.

Rukia seldom appear in expensive clothing. She prefers the comfort of the shinigami robes. Seeing her in fine silk for no particular reason other than to appear pleasing in her husband's eyes was a rare occasion. Byakuya just stared.

She was wearing a light blue kimono with white cranes captured in mid-flight. White lotuses with gold linings were intricately embroidered at the area of the leg and shoulders. On the waist, a brown cord held the obi in place. The obi has a rich blue color, decorated with white lotuses. The blue was a calming simplicity that complimented Rukia's fair skin. It suited her to wear more of those than the boring baggy robes she is often seen wearing.

Rukia stood like a board, waiting for Byakuya to give remarks that never came. He broke his stare and reach for a cup of tea. Rukia wanted to kill herself, thinking she must have looked stupid.

Byakuya took a sip of his tea and rose from his seat.

"Come with me." he told Rukia, discarding the photograph he discovered. Rukia followed in his trail, her head bowed low.

Byakuya led her to a room where the family jewels were kept. Portraits of Kuchiki ladies were hung on the wall. All of them were painted in their finest clothes. Rukia let her feet take her to admire all the fine drapery. Anywhere she set her eyes on was be dazzling.

While his wife busied herself, he stepped towards her so that he was right behind her.

"Everything you see in this room is a family treasure." he told her.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked. Her eyes looked around and realize that the kimono she wore looked average.

"Do you see anything that caught your interest the most?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia turned her back at him and searched the room. Her eyes stopped at a shelf level where several combs were on display. Among them, Rukia took a hand carved kushi comb that was ivory white and shaped like a half moon. She stroked the rabbit carvings lovingly. Byakuya took her side and watch her hand memorize the contours by touch. He took it from her grasp and placed it on her hair.

"This one was mother's favorite. And now it's yours." he told her. Rukia looked at her reflection on the mirror which was hanging on the wall.

Beside the mirror was a portrait of her sister. Hisana was painted with pink lips which was curved in a loving smile. She had the same raven hair as her, only a little longer than Rukia's. Hisana's bang was an untamed lock splitting around her nose bridge. Her skin was white and looked smooth as cream. And like Rukia, she processed a similar set of eyes.

Those eyes felt like staring at her.

They almost looked _identical_.

Doubt overwhelmed her heart.

"Do you see my sister in me?" she allowed to let the words slip from her lips.

"Why do you ask?" He asked back, her back still facing him.

"It's actually alright for me to act as a replacement. I'm fine with it if that's the only way I can have you." she told him. "That's what I believed."

Byakuya didn't like as to where this conversation was going.

"I loved your sister." He said, sounding more reserved than ever.

Rukia's heart sank to that. She regretted ever mentioning her sister. "But don't think I married you because I see you as a replacement." She can feel his eyes boring holes on her. Her head was screaming for her to stop but she ignored it.

"Then why do I feel terrible?" she said, her voice wavering as she buried her face in her hands. There was a pause and Byakuya pulled her arm so that she'd face him.

"Think what you like. Do as you please. Believe what you want to believe but do not doubt why I chose to marry you."

_How can I be stupid, saying something terrible like that? _she thought silently.

And just that, he left, leaving Rukia feeling more devastated than ever.

"Lady Rukia." called a servant waiting outside. "You have a visitor."

"I wish to be left alone." she said.

"He says he's Captian Ukitake. It's urgent."

xxx

Psst.

Abarai Renji looked on both sides but found no one

Psst.

There it was again and Renji felt like being gagged. "Not funny."

Psst. "Renji-san. It's me, Hanataro." said the voice.

"Hanataro?" The red head almost fell off his seat when he saw him sticking on the ceiling like a house lizard. "What are you doing up there?"

"I brought lunch." he said while letting go and landing face flat on the floor. He saw smoke emerge from where his forehead touch the floor.

They finished the food in no time and Renji was back on his desk again. He allowed Hanataro to keep him company.

"Captain Kuchiki has been acting quite strange lately." Hanataro said.

"You bet. Obviously, if he's in a bad mood, everyone in the squad gets to have a bad day." he said in agreement while pointing at the piles of paperwork.

"Look at the men outside. He told them to jog around the barracks until he tells them to stop."

Hanataro looked past the blinded window and sure enough, men were chased by blades disguised as petals. Hair at the back of their head stood by simply watching the dreadful view.

"You think it has something to do with Rukia-san?" Hanataro asked.

"I don't know."

xxx

Back in the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya refused to take dinner, saying he was not hungry. When Rukia headed for bed, she found the room empty and dark. Her husband slept in another room that night. She felt lonely.

The next morning, Byakuya didn't show his face to breakfast. The servants told her he had eaten and left long before she woke up. She ignored the guilt weighing her heart down and went to continue with the activities scheduled for the day.

She was so upset that she worked none stop. At dusk, she was already working on the task set for the next three days.

She took a break and let her thoughts wander. She could stroll by the sixth squad complex. It's been a while since she last seen Renji after all.

Who's she trying to fool? She's going there _for the captain_, not for the lieutenant.

_You know you were the one at fault. Go and ask for forgiveness already._

"Fine. I'll apologize!" she said aloud. Before she knew it, her feet have taken her to the sixth squad barracks.

"So something really did happen." a red haired shinigami said, ambushing her. "Can you please do something about it soon, Rukia. He'll kill us."

"Shut it, Renji. I'll freeze you into an ice barrel." she threatened. Renji held his hands up in surrender.

"Just as I thought. Maybe I'll choose to drown in a thousand pink blades." Rukia glared at him. Seeing past where Renji stood was a wall clock. Rukia's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"I'm late!"

Rukia almost forgot that today was the death anniversary of her husband's parents. She cannot be absent at a very important engagement.

She rushed to their bedroom and wasted no time in choosing the perfect kimono to wear. Not much thinking, she settled on wearing a yukata since it was easy to put on.

Outside she was greeted with a lot of guests. All of them were nicely clad. Rukia suddenly felt inferior. Byakuya spotted her and their point of vision met for a second before Byakuya looked somewhere else.

"So you must be Kuchiki Rukia." a lady from an unknown house said.

"Pretty plain for the likes of lord Byakuya if you ask me." said another woman.

"Look at how she's dressed." By this time, five of them have been circling her like hungry vultures. Rukia felt like dissolving in thin air.

But she would not cry. She didn't feel like shedding even a drop of tear on those sharp-tongued girls who think big of themselves.

"What do you expect? She's all but a replacement." remarked a girl in red.

"Lady Hisana was a Rukongai trash as well." added another woman. Rukia's blood started to curdle.

They can insult her but spare her sister. The petite shinigami was now balling her hand into a fist. Somebody stop her before these fine ladies end up walking away with additional violets atop their nicely painted face.

"By the way, nice slippers." said another, pointing at her toes. The girls cackled altogether.

Rukia was much in a hurry she did not noticed that she had not change from her dirty shinigami sandals.

Everyone's attention was now on Rukia and how she was being ridiculed.

Rukia's head was spinning now. She has never been ashamed all her life.

_Honor_

She was torn between fighting back and upholding his lordship's pride.

_Only a replacement_

Voices resounded in her head.

_Filthy Rukongai trash_

"I believe this conversation is over." Byakuya intervened. Their eyes met and she felt like melting. _Was he saving her?_

He broke his gaze and looked down at her toes which curled from the freezing evening air.

"The cold weather won't do for an expectant mother." he said loud enough for the people at the party to hear. Whispers echoed on every corner. Rukia's head was processing the message but before she had fully absorbed it, Byakuya stole the ground from her, lifting her bridal style.

"Excuse us for my wife needs to rest for now. I want her to stay healthy for the child." he said, bowing at his grandfather before turning to their bedroom.

On the way, Rukia felt like apologizing and Byakuya knew what she was about to say.

"That was utterly unacceptable. If you were to show unfit for the occasion, you should not have shown yourself." he scolded her in his reserved low tone.

He stopped at the door and put Rukia down. "I married you because you are Rukia and that is that." he said.

"How dare you!" Rukia roared.

Byakuya lifted a brow. "You said things. Now they think I am pregnant!" she irked.

"You would get pregnant anyway so it doesn't matter when I want to announce it."

_unbelievable_

With all the pent up emotions that threaten to burst out of her simultaneously, she cannot determine which to do first: apologize or scold.

They just had their first fight as husband and wife and it was because of her stupidity. The whole day yesterday, he was avoiding her. The next evening, she had shamed him by appearing unprepared. And now she gets this.

On pure instinct, she grabbed his husband's face on hers and pressed her lips on his. Ever since getting married, she's been wanting to that. The male Kuchiki was not able to react to that. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed." she said, disappearing into their bedroom in the process. Byakuya was left touching his lips.

His cheeks were never been as pink.

* * *

I dedicate this to Ian. Ian, here you go. I was a little confident in this one so I did not ask for a beta-read. forgive my mistakes. HAPPY NEW YEAR, guys!


End file.
